Angry Quack
The angry quack considers herself a fighter, just more clever and better at channeling her anger. Abilities Quack’s Cunning (Ex) If the angry quack has an Intelligence score is less than 13, it counts as 13 for the purpose of meeting the prerequisites of combat feats. This replaces fast movement. Evasion (Ex) At 2nd level, an angry quack can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a angry quack succeeds at a Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion cannot be used if a angry quack is wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load. A helpless angry quack does not gain the benefit of evasion. This replaces Always Ready. Martial Flexibility (Ex) At 2nd level an angry quack can take a move action to gain the benefit of a combat feat she doesn’t possess. This effect lasts for 1 minute. The angry quack must meet all the feat’s prerequisites. She may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + 1/2 her angry quack level (minimum 1). The angry quack can use this ability again before the duration expires in order to replace the previous combat feat with another choice. If a combat feat has a daily use limitation (such as Stunning Fist), any uses of that combat feat while using this ability count toward that feat’s daily limit. At 6th level, an angry quack can use this ability to gain the benefit of two combat feats at the same time. She may select one feat as a swift action or two feats as a move action. She may use one of these feats to meet a prerequisite of the second feat; doing so means that she cannot replace a feat currently fulfilling another’s prerequisite without also replacing those feats that require it. Each individual feat selected counts toward her daily uses of this ability. At 12th level, an angry quack can use this ability to gain the benefit of three combat feats at the same time. She may select one feat as a free action, two feats as a swift action, or three feats as a move action. She may use one of the feats to meet a prerequisite of the second and third feats, and use the second feat to meet a prerequisite of the third feat. Each individual feat selected counts toward her daily uses of this ability. At 14th level, an angry quack can use this ability to gain the benefit of one combat feat as an immediate action or three combat feats as a swift action. Each individual feat selected counts toward her daily uses of this ability. This replaces the Rage Powers gained at level 2, 6, 12, and 14. Sudden Rage (Ex) The angry quack is quick to anger, but can be calm again just as quickly. At 5th level, the angry quack no longer becomes fatigued at the end of a rage. She cannot rage again until 1 minute has passed. When the angry quack gains the tireless rage ability (normally at 17th level), sudden rage no longer applies. This replaces Counter-Flank. Improved Evasion (Ex) At 8th level, the angry quack’s evasion ability improves. He still takes no damage on successful Reflex saving throws against attacks, but henceforth he takes only half damage on failed saves. This replaces the Rage Power gained at 8th Level. Sly Rage (Ex) At 18th level, the angry quack no longer has any restrictions of what actions she can take in a rage. This replaces the Rage Power gained at 18th Level. Category:Archetypes